After School Lessons
by Swag Dolphin
Summary: Enter the life of a school boy who obsesses over his best friend, Tashi, a floatzel, and find out how far their friendship will take them. Rated M for explicit themes.


**Author's Note:** _I don't own Pokemon, you know that you dum-dum. Rated M and stuff for sexual insinuation. I drew the cover image, by the way!_

* * *

 _My breath faltered when she sat close to me, which was weird because I see her every single day. We both knew we wanted something from each other…all along, too. It hadn't occurred to me until just a week ago, when my floatzel, Tashi, did her little "dance" for me. Ever since then, I can't get her out of my mind. She became an easy, secret addiction._

 _An undeniable, uncontrollable habit replaced my casual sleeping patterns with nothing but lust and envious love-making. After school, I told both of my parents I was going to my room to do "homework" with Tashi for a couple of hours. Little did they know, I was actually performing explicit acts with my best friend which whom I've been living with for a few years now._

 _The way she moans when I hump into her form gives me a knot in my gut; her quivering and the force of her pushing back…It was so good and so bad to think about I get a stomachache! I would collapse onto the enticing-smelling sheets after yet another round of making love, guilty of the naughty performances of our interspecies mating. I knew it was wrong, but how could I stop?_

My head thumped on the wooden school desk, then I recoiled, sitting straight up in the small chair.

"Cube root of 18!" I exclaimed. There wasn't a soul in my Advanced English 3 class who _didn't_ turn around and stare at me. I looked at them, puzzled, and then quickly became aware of my mistake. My face grew hot, and I crouched lower, hoping I could become microscopic.

"Ahem," Mr. Ogle gave me a rash expression, warning me that this was the last time I would be falling asleep in his class without receiving a detention. "Honestly, Lynn, could you at least _try_ to be a little courteous in my class?" A few classmates in the front smiled widely and sniggered.

"Yes, Mr. Ogle," I said, keeping my cool. Being a teacher's stuck-up is better than hanging with them after school. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"You're right about that one," he said, mildly pointing a finger at me. I sighed as he returned to his lesson, and I returned to my notes. The rest of the fellows in the class sat back in their seats, some of their merciless eyes still on me in case I drift away again. A student on my right side, Rob Hennie, leaned in his desk towards me.

"Bet you were up all night jackin' off," he said, trying to control his voice and laughter. I give him a sour face. "Righ', right?"

"Shut up," I say, and he goes back and continues with his work. I found it somewhat difficult to concentrate the rest of the hour, so I missed out on Mr. Ogle's lecture and instead chewed on the eraser-end of my pencil. The only topic really occupying my mind was Tashi, my one and only true lover whom I can never talk to anyone about. I felt sad, guilty, and happy all the more about her because I know I can go home every night to see her.

The school bell in the hallway rang three times, making my heart skip, knowing I was one more hour closer to Tashi.

"Alright, be sure to read pages 39-55," Mr. Ogle said over the mass of people rising and leaving the classroom. No one was paying attention to him, I'm sure. "Don't forget the special activities in the back of the book. They need to be finished and turned in by _tomorrow_." I made a mental note, reminding myself to write the homework assignment in my agenda later on in the day.

"'Special activities?" someone exiting commented. "Heh, more like 'special ed activities'…" A few people giggled, and I presumed it was Rob making the crude remark.

Towards the end of the school day, a group of friends and I gathered at a table in our student advisory, which was 9th hour. The collection of boys and girls were chit-chatting on a popular topic, pokemon, while I messed around playing games on my cell phone. I was so ready for the final bell; I couldn't stop glancing that the clock above the door and my right foot rapped on the floor non-stop. I was so anxious over something I couldn't converse with normal people about.

"Oh, yeah, I was out of town the other day and I walked into some grass," a scrawny, well-dressed boy named Charlie started, drawing attention from the other members in the group. I kept my ears strained so I could still hear him because his stories are usually a bit far-fetched. "Well, this HUGE charizard shows up, and I'm like, 'I'm totally gonna catch you', and I battle it, see, and I-"

"Woah, woah…" a girl named Brit, whose name was short for Brittany, interrupts him, holding up a hand. "First of all, I call bullshit on that, because a charizard, _which_ evolves from charmander, is a starter. Starters are only available to trainers if they are chosen to go out and collect data for pokemon professors. Secondly, what kind idiot do you take us for?"

"Idiotic idiots-," Charlie said smartly, removing a small red and white sphere from his back pocket. "-who can't say I don't have a charizard." Brit gazed at him, wide-eyed. She looked like she was at a loss for words.

"Wha…h-how…?" she couldn't even speak. "But you're not….a trainer…." She trailed off.

"Actually, I traded my dragonair for it," Charlie continued, gathering many ooo's and ahh's from the others. "With my cousin, that is. I lied about the whole catching-it thing, but that was so I could prove you wrong. So, ha."

Brit stuck out her tongue. "We should _prove_ who's stronger in a battle," she also pulled out a pokeball from her right hoodie pocket. "After school. The park."

"You're on," Charlie said, grinning wickedly. He caught my eye when he saw me look at him, and I pretended not to notice by continuing to play with my device. "Hey, Lynn…how come I never see you with pokemon or anything?"

My stomach did a flip.

"Oh, well…I do have a pokemon, just…" I scratched my head, filing out the right excuse in my mind. "I just…don't have it with me."

Charlie scoffed, his rusty blond hair swooping in front of his face. "Well, if you do decide to bring it, make sure you join the Pokemon Club. There are after-school parties and battles and tons of cool stuff. I currently hold the champion title for 'Name All 721 Known Pokemon'."

"Oh, sounds…neat," I say, not very interested at the moment. I was more focused on what was going on when school gets done and I go home than what goes on at school. I gave the clock yet another nervous glance, putting my phone in my pocket and preparing for liftoff.

 _Come on…just a few more seconds…_ I thought, my forehead practically sweating. No sooner than I thought, the tone sounded, and I was out the door.

"Hey! Where ya goin' Speed Racer?" Charlie called out, but I was already gone. "And that's why he should have pokemon with high speed stats. He would do so well…"

My house was only a few blocks away from my school, so jogging was the only way I could reach there in just a few minutes. I had my license, but I didn't have a car, and my parents won't let me use theirs, so driving wasn't an option. I only preferred track as a sport, so running wasn't too much of a problem. Since my backpack was weighted with books and various materials, I didn't set off as quickly as I had hoped, but it wasn't too much of an issue, either. As long as I get to my house and Tashi, I was all cool.

Before long, I arrived at my home.

Upon entering my home, most people would notice how the walls are a neutral white and the floors are a cozy carpet-brown in the living room. The smell of a fall-scented candle still lingered in the air from when my mother had burned one earlier in the morning. Decorations involving leaves and the color orange where hung neatly on shelves, hand railings, and above the fire mantle. Directly above the mantle was a family portrait that included my father, my mother, me, and my floatzel, Tashi, all smiling into the camera like everything's alright.

"Mom?" I called out, my voice echoing through the empty house. "Hey, are you here?" My dad usually is working by this hour and doesn't get off until about 6 o'clock. If my mother wasn't here, that means that she went down to town to go get groceries or gas for the car. I sighed in relief, removing my backpack and coat and hanging both on a hook by the door.

 _Since both of my parents are gone, that means that Tashi is in my room._ It was by regulation that if no one was home, Tashi was to be placed in my room, with water and pokepuffs of course, due to her habit of "exploring". One time, about a month ago, Tashi had figured out how to open a window. Naturally, because she's always cooped up in the house all day long, she wants to go outside. Luckily, after her last successful escape, my neighbor found her in his backyard pool. He didn't seem too pleased, but he sure was happy to return her to me. I vowed, after that experience, that I would ensure her captivity within my corridors. My parents always ask me why I don't just buy a pokeball for her, although my response is the same through and through: "I don't have any money". Why don't they just understand? Parents…

I tromped up the carpeted stairs, careless of the noise I created. Illuminating the dark stairwell, I flipped a switch on the wall.

"Tashi?" I yelled to keep her from becoming alarmed. This was normal, of course. "It's me, I'm coming up…" I reached the mouth of the stairs, breathless, and continued the walk towards my bedroom door, becoming all the more excited as to what we were going to do with each other tonight.

I turned the smooth, silver knob, pushing with some force to crack the door ajar. It swung open loosely, generating a squeaking sound.

"T-a-a-a-shi?" I said, slowly, currently unable to locate my floatzel. I found it strange, because mom normally put her up here. Maybe she took her to the Pokecenter today for a checkup…No, she would have texted me if it was that urgent. Did she slide out my bedroom window? I advanced forward, inspecting to possible exit. There were no signs of it being tampered with, so I stood there clueless. Suddenly, the sound of a door shutting reverberated behind me, and I briskly turned around, discovering my floatzel, standing there.

She wore the expression of a sly fox. I still found it adorable, no matter how wayward she acted. Her orange form was frozen, and she seemed ready to pounce. I prepared myself for such performances, leaning forward and opening up my torso. Without a moment's hesitation, Tashi jumped, tails swooshing like a helicopter, and landed cleanly in my arms.

"Zul zul!" she squealed, embracing me, our cheeks mashing together. I returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, happy to see my best friend after another hard day at school. "Floazul…Flo zul-zul?"

"Hmm? Yeah, it was difficult math test, but I got it done alright," her pokespeech was like English to me, so anything she said made sense in a trainer-to-pokemon sort of way. "Good thing we studied…Do ya know where mom went?"

"Zu…Zul flozu flo…," Tashi informed, notifying me that my mother had actually gone out to the next town over to visit her sister. This didn't surprise me because she was talking about doing it earlier in the week. I had no idea why I was so worried…maybe I had forgotten…

"Oh, well, that sounds…uh," I was cut off by her. Before I had a chance to reply, she looked me in the eye for a second, closed them, then kissed me lightly on my lips. I recoiled out of shock, only because she never tried to kiss _me_ before, then gave in to her affection and kissed back. After a couple of seconds, we broke apart, my heart beating out of my chest. "Wow, you must have _really_ missed me today."

She giggled in her own pokemon way. I carried her a couple of paces, her weight not too much of an issue, then gently laid her down on the neatly-made mattress. Tashi cooperated with me completely, knowing what grand event was to come next, and positioned herself on her back, tails dangling loosely off of the bedside.

"Heh, I…was thinking about you in class today…" I admitted, her deep blue eyes never leaving my gaze. "Yeah, I kinda missed you, too…"

She cooed warmly, spreading her legs and revealing her beautiful, swollen lady parts. Without further ado, I briskly swooped down to meet them, mouth watering for a good supply of female sex liquids.

I kneeled on the floor, her radiating pokepuss seeming more like a tasty treat than a reproductive organ. I brought my mouth to the organ, careful not to stimulate her too much, and began caressing the length of it with my tongue. Almost immediately, she began to groan and wiggle in pleasure, which is something I personally liked the most about her. Her inability to control herself when she is horny makes me want do something unambiguous and foreign to her species even more. Holding her short little furred legs apart with free hands, I proceeded in my irresponsible actions, savoring every single taste of clear fluid that dropped out.

My mouth organ did little somersaults around her clitoris when I had reached it. This, by far, was her most sensitive part. I didn't try to put too much pressure on my tongue when I did so, but it was still enough to cause her to tilt her head back and moan some more. I enjoyed diving into her sex from time to time, only because it gave a greater chance of her producing an orgasm quicker. Meanwhile, she had no problem moaning and letting me suck at her slit. Before long, her breathing, moaning, and quantity of pussy juice began increasing, telling me she was close to her climax. I braced myself, slurping and licking faster, her sex vibrating and moving with the motions of my tongue.

"Fluzu-u-u…! Floa-!" Tashi screamed at me to continue, so I did as I was told. Within the next minute, an alarming amount of clear female cum rushed out. Some of it went into my mouth, but most of it went elsewhere on the floor. Once more, scraped my tongue along her vagina, the taste never seeming to get old, then retracted from her form and wiped my mouth with my wrist. Her heavy breathing and a distinct aroma filled the room.

"Wow…" I breathed, standing straight up to get a good look at her sprawled body on the bed. She laid there, arms and legs spread out of exhaustion, eyes mysterious and wanting. I checked my watch out of habit. "Hm. That was only 4 minutes, too. A new record, I should say."

"Zul, zul…" my floatzel agreed fully, sitting up. "Floatzul…Zu flolu…?"

I looked at her and nodded, undoing my belt buckle. In a heartbeat, she was on her knees in front of my standing form, helping me with small hands to remove my imprisoning jeans. Once I had my pants removed and had successfully released myself from the confines of my undergarments, Tashi's immediate reaction once she spotted my erected cock was to grab the base and commence the handjob procedure. This usually tires me out, but every once in a while…well, I think you'd get it more if I finish my tale.

Tashi's hand stroked the underside of my shaft, her cool pads sending waves of chills up my spine. Her method was to start out slow, to get me fully aroused, and then unexpectedly speed up. I found this strange, only because I have never showed her any videos of how humans have sex in a porno. What's even stranger is how she replicated what a proper human intercourse would be like. We do have a desktop in the living room downstairs, but I didn't recall seeing anything too out of the ordinary in the browser history. Not only that, but I don't think that Tashi was wise or old enough to figure out how a computer works, anyway.

Looking at me with greedy eyes, she licked her chops hungrily.

"Floatzel?" she asked, rubbing my dick's length with both hands. I gulped, pleasure and wanting coursing through my veins like lead poisoning. "Zul zu zulflo…?"

Yes, I did like it and I did want her to swallow it.

"Yeah," I said, caressing the back of her head with my left hand. Tashi cooed affectionately."Go ahead, my dear."

She giggled once, her face completely flushed, and then slowly engulfed my throbbing cock, the feeling too good and rich to describe. Her own wet tongue slid and encircled around my member. When she did this, I held the back of her head and nimbly brought her back and forth.

"Oh my, ah…God," I panted, staring at my pokemon. She always closed her eyes tight whenever she was able to suck me off. My entire dick slid down her throat several inches at a time, and I wondered how she was capable of swallowing it all without gagging or choking. It didn't really matter anyway, because if she wanted it and she could take it, she could have all of me that she could handle. "You're so good…"

After a mere minute, she suddenly removed herself away from my crotch, a bit of saliva trailing out of her muzzle. The pleasing idea of myself cumming into her mouth disappeared immediately, and I gave her a questionable glance. After taking a deep breath, her hands returned to my penis, and a she gave a devious look.

"Huh?" I said, puzzled. Tashi smirked devilishly, batting her eyelashes and spinning her two tails excitedly.

"Zu zul zu…" she said, palming my cock gently. It pulsated in her hand. "Floatzul floa zuzul…Float zu?" She asked me if we could mate properly. I agreed, obviously, because there was no way around it.

We clambered onto the twin-sized mattress, the bed squeaking and stressing under our weight. I removed my t-shirt, throwing it onto the floor carelessly and becoming as nude as my pokemon. I positioned myself behind her, while she stayed on her hands and knees, her face smothered into my pillow.

"You ready?" I asked, groping her ass cheeks with gluttonous intentions. She looked back and nodded reassuringly, her naughty smile never leaving her cute blushed face.

The first time we "did it" was about a week ago. I recall her riding on top of me, her body still inexperienced. She looked like she was in pain in the beginning of our intercourse, and I was confused, as I initially thought it would be pleasing to relieve the yearning sensations of a young female pokemon's heat. Although it seemed to cause her discomfort at first, she hasn't complained about our nightly mating rituals since. I later learned, through some quick research online, that a virgin female has a hymen and that it hurts when it is torn during sex. I hoped it didn't hurt her too bad primarily because then I would have been upset with myself the entire week.

I prodded her sex hole with my member, the wetness of the fleshy mound creating a soft squishing sound. Leaning forward and pushing ever so slightly, I eased my tool into her, receiving a gentle sigh of relief as a reward. The warmth could be compared to a moist, mild fire that soothed and breathed new life into my desiring genital area. She forced herself back as well, helping me present a treat so worthy of giving. Knowing she wanted it as much as I did threw me on edge, so I obliged and pumped myself in and out of her.

My floatzel's tongue hung out of her mouth out of how much pleasure she was receiving. Every time my crotch meshed with hers, a quiet "Zul…!" echoed throughout the room. Some of her dribbling liquids streaked down our thighs and dampened the white sheets below us, creating a familiar enticing smell that shrouded us both and turned us on even more.

A few minutes go by and nothing but the serene sounds of our panting and love-making can be heard. This is what I come home from school every day to; my own little personal blessing I liked to call Tashi. In some ways, I was proud of her. One was because she was a spectacular friend who always understood me and never questioned my ways of being a human. Another was because she was awesome enough to have chosen me to be her mate. I'm not sure what I would do without Tashi. If, for some odd reason, she disappeared out of my life, I would probably die of boredom and self pity. No…there is no way I would let someone take her away from me. Whether it be another pokemon who wants to mate with her or even my parents. I'd love her till the end, no matter what. As one…

A pressure rebuilt in my crotch, and I pumped faster into her. In return, she screamed louder and yelled at me to not stop. If I was lucky, we would both have an orgasm simultaneously.

"I-I gonna…!" I warned her. "C-cu-"

"Flozu-! Floatzul!" Tashi hollered alarmingly. I picked up the pace once more, humping like crazy. A stream of clear fluid exploded onto me, and the sensation drove me other the cliff. I I came hard, firing my warm, sticky substance into her, a foreign line of white male liquid streamed out excessively. Both of our heads swung back out of solid contentment and a solid twenty minutes of exhausting, steady work.

Our tired bodies collapsed onto the mattress, my cock sliding out of her limply. Both of our crotches consisted of an extreme amount of inappropriate orgasmic solution, which I knew would have a difficult time cleaning off later when I decided to take a shower. We laid there on the soiled, dampened sheets, pleased and finally content with ourselves.

"Wow..." I sighed, staring at the ceiling. Tashi smiled and gazed up there, too.

"Zul…" she commented, bringing herself close to me and nuzzling my cheek. I pecked her on the lips, and she pecked mine.

"And to think, there's tonight, too…" I added. "That'll be fun…"

"Flozu…" Tashi agreed.

A car door slammed outside, and Tashi's head perked up. I quickly sat up, assuming it was one of my parents in the driveway. My stomach flipped.

"Zul?" she asked, looking at me with worried eyes. I leapt out of the bed instantly like a ninja, a section of the blanket entangling my foot and causing me to trip and fall with a "thump". Tashi gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. I recovered quickly and searched my carpeted bedroom floor for clothes that weren't already dirty or smelly.

"Hey, go find a towel or something!" I said to her. She nodded and ran out of my bedroom into the upstairs bathroom. "We gotta get cleaned up in case it's mom or dad!"

The sound of the front door opening reverberated through the somewhat vacant home, along with the sound of someone removing their coat and setting down a handbag.

"Lynn?" my mother called. I rushed to adjust my belt and put on a shirt. Tashi dashed into my room just in time to clean herself of any essence that still remained on her fur. I worried over the sheets and the overall odor of my room, but I figured I could come up with a way of keeping my parents out of there until it was all completely removed and situated. I brushed down my misshapen hair with my finger tips, hoping my appearance didn't look too peculiar. "Are you upstairs, honey?"

"Yeah!" I called out, walking out of my room as casually as I could muster. My mother's figure appeared at the base of the stairwell, her expression quizzical. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just went to town for a bit to my sister's place," she informed. "Um…is…Tashi up there with you?"

My heart skipped anxiously. Could she smell that all the way down there?

"Y-yes," I stuttered, trying to hide my nervousness by crossing my arms. "Why?"

"Well…" my mom was the best at making me feel like I did something wrong that I wasn't aware of. "I…just wanted to let you know that…well, before I left for town…I saw her on the computer looking at some…urm, dirty websites." My stomach did another somersault, and I pretended to act surprised.

"Oh! Really?" I said, looking at my bedroom door. Tashi eyed at me through a little crack that appeared in the door frame. I coughed. "That, um, should not go unnoticed…!"

"Yeah…I think she should take a visit to the Pokecenter, too. She hasn't been acting very normal lately…" I wasn't completely sure if she was really aware of the situation, so I decided to take control of it.

"It seems like she should be punished for doing such a thing," I concluded, raising a finger.

"Well, she is your pokemon…" my mother replied, moving away from the stairwell and into the kitchen. "It's just so gross, and I know she doesn't know any better. Being curious is natural, I think. Oh, and I got you guys some of your favorite Soda Pop on the way out, too."

"Thanks," I said, waving a hand. I lowered my voice so it was out of my mother's earshot and looked at the spying floatzel in the doorframe. "Heh, punished severely…ha ha…"

She looked at me and smiled devilishly, blowing a kiss my way.


End file.
